World is Mine - Len Kagamine
by 88KidxMaka88
Summary: Inspirer de la fameuse musique vocaloid : " World is Mine " interprété ici par Kagamine Len ! Mais j'ais décidée , de faire , pour la première fois ( une nouvelle expérience pour moi ) un OS inspirer d'une vidéo ! Bon par contre se sera les personnages de Soul Eater qui seront présent et non se de vocaloid ( nan sans blague ? ont avaient pas remarqué * ironie * ) Bonne lecture !


**Bonjour mes lecteurs !**

**Je viens avec se OS , parce que j'aime " World is Mine " interpréter par le vocaloid ( j'espère que se n'est pas grossier la façon donc j'ais écrie " le vocaloid " ^^"" ) Len Kagamine ! Mais en version Soul Eater !**

**Len Kagamine : Death The Kid**

**La première princesse du monde / sa princesse : Maka Albarn**

**Kaito : Soul Eater Evans**

**Miku : Patty (Pattrycia ) thompson**

**Meiko : Liz ( Elisabeth ) thompson**

**Bon vous me direz se que vous en pensez parce que c'est la première fois que je m'inspire d'une chanson pour faire un OS**

**Tous , je dis bien TOUS , les avis sont accepter ;)**

**bon alors : **

**le bla bla en _italique_ sans rien autour : _Pour moi elle est la première des princesse au monde . Je sais par cœur comment je dois la traiter . - comme sa , se sont les paroles de la chanson que Kid pensera _**

**le bla bla en italique avec des sorte de guillemets : _" Je ne ferais rien pour te quitter princesse ... Je t'aime . " - comme sa , se son les paroles de la musique que Kid dira à voix haute_**

**le bla bla écris de façon droite sans rien autour : dis je en détournant mon regard en rougissant . - comme sa , se son mes propres idée que Kid pensera**

**le bla bla écris de façon droite avec des sorte de guillemets autour : " Maka-chan , t'es cheveux son encore plus symétrique que d'habitude ! " et bon comme sa (même si je pense que vous avaient tous compris, mais c'est pour évité toutes confusion ) se sera les paroles de n'importe qu'elle personnage de cette **

**chanson / histoire ( Kaito = Soul , Mku = Patty , Meiko = Liz , Len = Kid , la princesse = Maka ) que j'ais à moitié écrite sans la vidéo **

**Bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

POV Kid

_Pour moi elle est la première des princesse au monde . Je sais par cœur comment je dois la traiter ._

_N'est-ce pas ? _

_Premièrement I: _

_Je sais quand ta coiffure est différente de d'habitude_

" Maka-chan , t'es cheveux son encore plus symétrique que d'habitude ! "

_Deuxièmement II:_

_Je te regarde toujours des pieds à la tête_

" Désolé "

dis je en détournant mon regard en rougissant

_Troisièmement III: _

_Je répondrais à tous tes désirs égoïstes en deux temps trois mouvement_

" S'il te plaît Kid-Kun sa me ferais tellement plaisir d'y allais avec toi !" me demanda tu avec des yeux de chiot innocent et adorable

" *se gratte la nuque et soupir * si sa peut te faire plaisir ... "

" LET'S GO KID-KUN ! " cria tu joyeusement en me traînant par le col en m'étranglant

" ARGH * l'âme qui sort de la bouche * " (oué une sorte de petit fantôme qui sort de la bouche d'un personnage de manga quand il fait semblant de mourir )

" OUPS ! SORRY KIDDO-KUN ! " riait tu

" ... * gémis en reprenant son soufle * "

_Bon alors pardonne-moi d'avoir pris ta main à se moment la _

" KID-KUN au lieu de prendre ma main peut tu me portais comme une princesse ? " demandais-tu amusait

_Je ne crois pas que tu soit égoïste mais ..._

" * souffle * bon d'accord Maka-chan * pose un genoux sur le sol et essaye de la soulevait , mais échoue lamentablement * ooohhh ...* déprime à quatre pattes sur le sol en face de Maka * "

" hum ... j'ais une idée * porte Kid comme une princesse * voila ! " souriait-tu

_Je pense que tu est mignonne c'est juste que je ne le dis pas_

* détourne la tête tout rouge *

" ne soit pas géner KIDDO-KUN " me riait-tu au visage

_La première des princesse au monde _

_ Je serais à tes côtés pour toujours _

_Alors reste souriante pour l'éternité _

_Toi et moi ne somme qu'un lorsque nous sommes réunis _

_" Je ne ferais rien pour te quitter princesse ... Je t'aime . " _

chuchotais-je pendant que tu dormais sur mon mon épaules

* Liz , Patty et Soul regardent Kid et Maka avec de grand sourire *

" *se mes debout * AAAAAAAHHHHHH "

" hihi Kid-kun du calme " rigolait-tu

_Des défauts ? Elle en a un nombres incalculable !_

_Je n'ais pas une minute à moi ni un mot à dire _

" MAKA-CHOP ! tu est un pervers Kid ! " cria-tu

_En plus elle ne m'écoute jamais quand je parle ! pppfff_

" la symétrie est source de bauté , rien ne peut exister sans elle ... et tu m'écoute ? "

" Oui , oui Kiddo-kun * lis un livre *... " dit-tu distraitement sans faire attention à se que tu dit

" *étaler au sol * pourquoi ... Patty pourquoi ? "

" Tu sais bien que quand Maka lie un livre , elle ne fait attention à rien , alors ne lui en veut pas ... "

dit Patty en avec un bâton dans les mains en me piquant avec

" Aller elle na pas que des défaut ma meister ! " ( Soul )

" Elle c'est cuisiner comme personne , encore meiux que Tsubaki et Marie réunies " ( Liz )

" Et puis elle aime les girafes ! " (je suis vraiment obliger de dire de qui il s'agit -_- ? )

_Oui , bon , c'est vrais_

_Elle a un sourire innocent et une voix douce qui prononce mon nom_

_Je ne déteste pas ça !_

" hey KID-KUN comment sa va ? " me dit tu en voulant me prendre la main

_Oh laisse moi tranquille , tait toi je ne t'ais jamais dit_ * enlève sa main *

_" Après tout , tu est la princesse "_

" * mais ta main sur ton cœur et tourne les talons *... * baisse la tête * ... snifff ... " tu partie en courent en faisant tombait une larmes sur ma main

_Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu es égoïste_

" Kid se n'ais pas elle qui a rendue le manoir asymétrique... elle réinstallée tout en ordre avant que tu arrive parce qu'elle ne voulais pas tu sois faché contre moi " ( Patty )

" hihi tu devrait voir ta tête quand tu te sans coupable ..." ( Liz )

" ahah abrutie de shinigami... " ( Soul )

* saute sur Soul *

" OUAH STOP c'est bon Kid ! "

_Mais tu ne peut pas me prêter un coup de main parfois ?_

" DEATH THE KID , moi ELISABETH THOMPSON , vais te réduire en bouillit sanglante si tu ne va pas t'excuser ! "

" * vois effrayante * KID les girafes vont te casser le coup si tu recommence ! "

* frisson * (Kid)

" AH AH AH tu verrais ta tête mec ! C'est pas cool AH AH AH ! "

* ris * (kid )

" vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement , alors que Maka pleur vous , vous riez ? Vous êtes tous les deux des crétins ! "

" Ont a faits une connerie ? "

" PPPF " (s'en vont )

( les deux garçons regardent dans la direction dans la qu'elle Liz et Patty sont parties pour voir à la place des sœurs ... Maka conduire un rouleaux compresseur dans leurs directions )

" Et merde... " (dirent Kid et Soul à l'unisson avant de se faire écraser )

_La première princesse du monde est la mienne _

" Maka je... "

" ppfff ne me parle pas . Une princesse comme moi ne voit pas l'utilité de parler avec une personne avec un niveaux en bas de l'échelle sociale comme toi " me dit-tu

_Tu mes plus précieuse que n'importe qui d'autre _

tu me regarda tristement , pendant que je te tant ma main

_Je suis celui qui te tien la main _

tu me regarda sans sourire

_N'es-tu pas satisfaite avec moi ?_

tu tandis à ton tour ta main vers la mienne mais tu hésita au derniers moment . je te regarde en fronçant les sourcils et retire ma main en prenant un airs hautin

" Je ne touche pas les gens qui pensent être supérieure au autre "

tes joues prirent une tinte rose et tu fronça les sourcils avec les larmes prête à tombaient

_" Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! "_

tu essuya tes larmes avec ta manche

_" Je ne faisais que plaisantais ! Sérieux ! "_

Je n'avais pas vu ton poing se levai

_" WAA ! "_

Je finis ma chute face contre terre

_" Tu n'a vraiment rien compris ! Je ne faisais que plaisanter ! "_

" Oui et bien je déteste ça... "

me dit tu de façons triste en me regardant droit dans les yeux

tu te mie à genoux et me pris la main

_Tu te rappelle la première chanson que nous avons chanter ensemble ?_

_OK, Green is the enemy , non ? ( Note de l'auteur : si sa vous intéresse de savoir de quelle chansons parle notre Len/Kid c'est la chanson : révolution [gekukojou] )_

_Rien , rien , je n'oublierai __jamais rien _

_Aucun des moments passaient avec ma princesse _

_" Ne me dit pas que tu a oublier "_

_" Je m'en ra__ppelle aussi "_

me dit tu

_( les deux phrases au dessus de cette note sont dites par Maka * dans mon histoire *)_

_" Bien sur que je m'en souvient car tu es ..."_

Je mi un de mes genoux au sol et te baisa la main

_" la première des princesses du monde "_

_" J e te vois comme ça , alors tu peut rester comme tu es " _

_Tout d'un coup j'ais tendu ma main et pris la tienne _

_" Je voulais juste la tenir "_

_dis-je en rougissant _

_Et tu a serrée ta main sur la mienne _

_Ma princesse est vraiment la meilleur au monde _

" allons à a fête foraine KID-KIN "

me criait-tu me prenant par la main

_" Aaah ! "_

avant d'aller faire toutes les attractions nous primes de quoi manger et boire . Je pris un jus d'orange et toi une part de gâteaux avec un flanc au caramel accompagnaient d'une coupelle géante de crème glacée

nous faisons alors en premier le manège qui tournent avec des chevaux qui montent et qui décent ( oué je sais pas comment il s'appelle )

Et je te pris la main

_" oh baby "_

puis nous avons fais les montagne russe

_" Aaaaaaaaaaaa ! "_

Et tu me porta comme une princesse avant d'entamer le chemin du retour

(petit rajout de ma personne (: )

" dit Maka-chan ? "

"Oui Kid-Kun ? "

" Veut-tu devenir ma petite amie ? "

" heu , heu , heu... attend quoi ? "

" non ce n'est rien , oublie "

" Kid je t'oblige de répéter ! "

" tu ne m'obligera pas à le re-dire ! "

" donc tu ne vois d'inconvénient que je te fasse la gueule jusqu'à ma mort . "

" NON ! bon d'accord... je te demande de devenir ma petite amie. est-ce que tu veut ? "

" hihi oui bien sur que oui "

" avoue tu avais très bien compris se que je t'avais dit la première fois "

" hihhi bien sur ! mais je voulais te l'entendre dire une deuxième fois ! "

" Baka no Maka-chan... "

et on s'embrasâmes

! FIN !

* * *

voila ! j'espère que vous avez aimer , et si se n'est pas le cas et bah temps pis ;) ... pour moi -_-

à et je mettrais assez rapidement la suite de ma fic Soul Eater une rentrée et une fille pas comme les autre !

A la revoyure mes chère lecteurs ;D


End file.
